Le secret d'Eden
by Fanfred
Summary: Il était tombé amoureux de cette inconnue qui avait prit une place considérable dans sa vie. Mais qu'arrive t'il lorsque Fred découvre la vérité sur la face cachée de sa belle ?
1. Une rencontre inattendu

« Pff la gare est toujours pleine à craquer. Ça ne changera jamais !

- Ah ba ça, tu ne peux rien y faire frérot ! »

George n'aimait pas beaucoup la foule. Étrangement, son jumeau lui, ça ne le gênait pas. Fred été grand, musclé. Aussi roux que ses frères et sa sœur. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement beau. Ses yeux bleu azur faisaient fondre n'importe quelle fille à 20 kilomètres à la ronde. Ses cheveux orangés tombaient en cascade autour de son visage avec une certaine classe. Ses taches de rousseur ne faisaient que s'ajouter à son charme. Il avait la démarche souple et confiante. De plus, c'était un excellent chanteur, tout le monde s'attroupait autour de lui lorsque qu'il grattait sa guitare. Tout le monde l'aimait. Un charme fou se dégageait de lui. Comme une aura. Il était sportif et bien habillé en toute circonstance. Sous ses airs de rebelle il avait un cœur d'or, mais la langue bien pendue. Avec George, ils étaient les clowns de Gryffondor. Les plus populaires, c'était eux.

Les filles étaient toutes folles d'eux. Mais Fred leur accordait peu d'importance. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour et d'ailleurs ça lui avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Notamment avec son ex Alicia Spinnet, attaquante dans son équipe. Ils avaient eu une brève aventure tous les deux. Mais depuis la jeune femme le pourchassait partout où qu'il aille et ça commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais était amoureux alors il s'en fichait. Il profitait seulement de sa cote de popularité, elles étaient toutes à ses pieds et ça lui plaisait. Avec son frère, ils n'hésitaient pas à user de leurs charmes pour séduire la gent féminine. Ça allait du flirt à beaucoup plus que ça. Les filles s'agrippaient à eux comme les abeilles à une ruche. Leur bande était si populaire à Poudlard que tout le monde se battait pour venir s'asseoir à leur table. Oui Fred avait une vie facile et enviable.

Fred et George virent leurs amis au loin. Lee Jordan et Neville Londubat leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Se frayer un chemin à travers la foule était plus dur qu'il n'y paraisait. Mais alors que Fred faisait de son mieux pour slalomer à travers tout ce peuple, son épaule heurta brutalement quelque chose. Il se retourna et vit une fille blonde affairée a ramassé les affaires que Fred venait de lui faire échapper des mains. Les livres étaient éparpillés par terre. Il entendit son jumeau l'appeler, mais il était déjà bien loin maintenant.

« Tu viens Fred ?

- Oui dans deux minutes, vas-y sans moi. »

Il se pencha et ramassa d'un geste rapide les livres étalés un peu partout.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Ça ne fait rien. »

Le son de cette voix était la chose la plus magique qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête pour faire face à cette inconnue. Elle avait toujours la tête penchée. Mais lorsqu'elle la releva, Fred resta sans voix. Elle était belle. Très belle. Son visage fin et délicat était le plus beau qu'il ait pu voir de toute sa vie. Elle avait les yeux émeraude encadrés de grands cils recourbés. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient en cascade jusqu'au-dessous de son décolleté. De nombreux tatouages harmonieux ornaient son corps. En plus d'être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, son corps était plus que désirable. Elle était pulpeuse et féminine avec ses hanches marquées et une poitrine avantageuse. Elle l'entretenait et ça se voyait. Son regard croisa celui de Fred. Le temps se figea. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que tout deux ne reprennent le cours de leurs actions. Ses lèvres dessinèrent soudain un sourire à damner les anges. Pour Fred, la terre venait d'arrêter de tourner. Son cœur eu des ratées et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais mon dieu que se passait-il ? Qui était-elle ? Il lui tendit maladroitement ses livres avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Eden

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Eden Walt. »

Son regard était troublant. Intense et déboussolant en même temps. La bouche de Fred était devenue sèche, signe d'une poussée de stress intense.

« Fred, Fred Weasley. »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche, il les avait à peine murmurés. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Que se passait-il, pourquoi était-il dans cet état de panique soudain, lui le tombeur de filles qui savait toujours quoi dire d'habitude ? Il surprit son regard divaguer sur la poitrine de la blonde lorsque la voix de son frère résonna encore une fois.

« Hey Fred, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? George s'impatientait.

- Heu ... Oui, j'arrive ! »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à son frère, il regardait toujours Eden. Eden, comme le jardin. Même son prénom était magnifique. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa formuler enfin une phrase complète.

« J'imagine que tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Oui, je suis nouvelle. Mais l'ennui c'est que je suis née-moldu et du coup je ne connais personne. Je suis un peu perdue. »

Il sentit la pointe de détresse dans sa voix. Alors ne réfléchissant pas, il prit les devants.

« Eh bien, je dois rejoindre mes amis, mais tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

- Oh, je ne veux pas déranger...

- N'importe quoi ! Allez viens. »

Il se pencha et il lui prit la main qui ne tenait pas les livres. À son contact, il eut des frissons, mais c'était une sensation très agréable. Elle avait la peau si douce. Un parfum s'échappait d'elle. Menthe et rosée du matin. Étais-ce un ange ? Il l'entraîna dans la foule des gens en lui serrant toujours plus fort la main. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce contact physique avec elle semblait quasiment vital. Comme s'il avait peur de manquer d'air s'il la lâchait. Son cœur avait de plus en plus de loupés quand il jetait un regard en arrière dans sa direction. Elle se laissa faire. Elle souriait même. Mon dieu Fred, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon vieux ?

Assis dans le dernier compartiment du train les plaisanteries fusaient. Elle était là, assise en face de lui à côté de son frère George et de Lee. Elle riait d'une voix si cristalline. Eden Walt, une fille simple et naturelle qui riait, qui aimait plus que tout la danse et s'amusait. Elle parlait d'elle et de sa vie. Les gars lui avaient offert un accueil chaleureux et s'intéressaient de près à cette jeune femme. Oui, elle était une femme malgré son jeune âge. Meurtrie par la mort de ses parents partis trop tôt, des familles d'accueil qui ne lui faisaient pas toujours de cadeaux. Fred buvait ses paroles. Ils échangèrent plusieurs fois quelques regards, qui les rendaient nerveux tous les deux. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir du wagon pour se rendre un court instant aux toilettes, son frère le suivit.

« Que se passe-t-il Freddy ? Tu la dévores littéralement des yeux, s'en est indécent. Je pense que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte puisque tu souris béatement à chacune de ses parole !

- Non, tu te trompes, il n'y a rien. Tu te fais des idées.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Je te connais et j'ai légèrement l'impression que cette fille est plus qu'une fille quelconque pour toi ! En plus, elle est vraiment canon ! »

Fred le regarda avec ce regard vide qu'il avait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à tous les événements des dernières heures. Même s'ils se ressemblaient physiquement point par point, leurs caractères étaient complètement différents. Georges était téméraire et impulsif, Fred posé et réfléchi. Oui, cette fille lui plaisait, mais ça allait au-delà de l'attirance physique.

« Oui, elle me plaît. Mais pas de la même manière que les autres.

- Mon jumeau serait-il amoureux ?

- Non ne dis pas de bêtise, l'amour ça n'existe pas ! ricana George. »

Il savait exactement de quoi souffrait son frère. Mais Fred était apparemment le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir de son état second. Oui, il avait eu le coup de foudre et avec sa fierté mal placée, il sera le dernier à le reconnaître.

« Eden Walt ! »

Le professeur McGonagall répartissait les nouveaux arrivants dans leur maison respective. Eden s'approcha d'un pas léger et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. À peine le contact se fit-il que le choixpeau s'écria :

« Gryffondor ! »

La table des Gryffondor lui fit un accueil chaleureux. Les garçons de toutes les tables de la Grande Salle ne quittaient pas des yeux la fille à la beauté angélique. Tous étaient fascinés. Fred se surprit à espérer que la jeune fille vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait eu des picotements dans les doigts tout le long de la répartition et avait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'Eden vienne s'asseoir à sa table. Vienne dans sa maison à lui pour qu'il puisse lui parler encore et encore. Et son souhait s'était réalisé. Mais avec un grand regret, il la vit s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur cadette Ginny. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête de l'autre côté, il croisa son regard. Une décharge électrique parcourra tout son corps. En rompant le contact visuel qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il se promit de l'inviter danser ce soir. Il le fallait.

La fête battait son plein de la tour des Gryffondor. L'alcool ne manquait pas et le volume de la musique était monté à fond. Tous avaient retiré leur uniforme scolaire pour laisser place à des tenues moins conventionnelles. Ginny et Eden ne se quittaient plus. Le contact entre les deux jeunes filles s'était fait immédiatement, en les regardant de loin personnes n'aurait cru qu'elle ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures seulement. Elles riaient ensemble. Comment l'approcher, quoi lui dire ? Du coin de l'œil, Fred vit Alicia approcher. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui colle aux basques celle-là ! N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ?

Il se leva et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où ses soit disant groupies n'iraient pas le chercher. C'est là que la chose se produisit.

« Tu meurs d'ennui ou tu essayes d'échapper à la folle furieuse qui te traque depuis une heure déjà ? Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Y'a pas assez d'ambiance à mon goût puis j'en ai un peu marre de l'avoir sur le dos sans cesse. On a rompu il y a deux ans, mais elle s'accroche comme une anguille.

- Ah, je vois. Qu'elle galère d'avoir des filles qui te courent après ! Mais tu ne les décourages pas non plus. Avec ton frère vous les charmez toutes. »

La réplique se voulait ironique. Eden ne lâchait pas Fred des yeux. L'alcool lui donnait un teint rosé soutenu. Même alcoolisée, elle semblait plus jolie que toutes les autres filles. Elle portait un short si court qu'il dévoilait une grande partie des tatouages sur ses longues jambes. On y voit ici et là des oiseaux et toutes sortes d'inscriptions. Son chemisier violet était légèrement transparent et dévoilait bien d'autres tatouages en dessous. Fred y risqua un coup d'œil, mais il releva bien vite les yeux. Le sourire de la belle s'étira et elle ajouta :

« Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle à ce que je comprends.

- En plein dans le mille, mais comment faire...

- Viens danser avec moi ! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée pour l'occasion. Fred n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui entoura les mains autour du cou et lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Laisse-toi faire. Suis le mouvement et tout se passera bien. Parce que si tu veux vraiment t'en débarrasser, il va falloir donner un peu de ta personne. »

Avec un certain sourire victorieux, Fred s'exécuta et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Mon dieu, mais qu'elle dansait divinement bien. Il suivait les mouvements de la belle sans difficulté bien qu'elle lui facilitait la tâche en le guidant. Le contact de leurs corps si proches attisait son désir. Son parfum l'envoûtait plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Bientôt se fut Fred qui entraîna la belle blonde dans une danse plus rapprochée, plus sensuelle. Elle se laissa aisément faire et il prit encore plus d'initiatives. La température monta dangereusement entre eux.

« Ne regarde pas, mais elle vient de fracasser son verre contre le mur en nous voyant. »

Ses murmures étaient les plus doux des chants. Peu importe qu'Alicia pleure ou non. Il était si bien dans ses bras. Elle l'enserra encore un peu plus et ils commencèrent doucement à danser sur le rythme de la musique suivante ainsi que les trois d'après. Son torse frôlait sa poitrine et ses mains exerçaient de légères pressions sur le corps de la jeune femme. Puis brusquement, elle s'écarta. Le Gryffondor ne montra pas sa déception en affichant un de ses nombreux sourires malicieux. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Mission réussie ! Haha ! Tu me dois ta reconnaissance éternelle mon vieux !

- Eh bien, tu là, mais éternelle, ça, je ne sais pas encore. »

Et ils eurent une crise de fou rire. Bientôt, ils se mirent à boire, à se raconter leurs vies. Il parla surtout de la sienne. Il ne pouvait arrêter de parler. Elle l'écoutait, penchée près de lui pour saisir toutes ses paroles au-dessus de tout ce bruit. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son visage. La proximité entre eux était très grande.

« Voilà, tu sais tout ! Déclara-t-il.

- T'as vraiment de la chance, tu sais. De vivre avec ta famille. On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a que lorsqu'on le perd malheureusement.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Dix ans. Mais bon maintenant, j'en ai 17 alors c'est du passé ! »

Fred l'admirait. Elle avait survécu à ces épreuves toute seule et ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qui connaissait à présent. Ils discutèrent comme ça plusieurs heures. À présent, le sujet tournait autour d'Alicia.

« De toute façon, le si peu que j'ai appris à la connaître, elle m'a semblé n'être une pauvre fille. »

Elle avait répondu suite au long monologue de Fred au cours duquel il lui avait expliqué son aventure passée.

« Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ?

- Eh bien, elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle s'est mise en m'insulter comme quoi des filles comme moi, elle en écrasait tous les jours. Du coup, je l'ai bien humiliée devant toutes ses copines.

- Quoi ? !

- Bah, tu voulais que je me laisse insulter comme ça ? Puis bon là, je suis contente, elle est partie trop énervée une fois qu'elle nous a vus !

- Tu as uniquement fait ça pour te venger un peu plus ... ? »

Fred se sentir défaillir. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était venue pour profiter de sa compagnie et non se venger d'une querelle entre filles. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille se servait de lui de cette manière.

« Non pas seulement, j'avais envie d'être avec toi surtout. »

Puis elle se pencha encore et lui dépassa un bisou sur la joue. Fred mit un moment à reprendre l'usage de son corps. La révélation qu'elle venait de faire l'avait touchée. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle voulait être avec lui. Cette idée le remplit d'une joie incommensurable qu'il ne sut expliquer. Puis alors que son cerveau se mettait à peine a redémarrer, il la vit se lever et lui tirer la langue.

« Bon nuit Fred. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire. Puis lorsqu'elle se retourna, il plaça sa main sur la joue qui avait reçu le baiser. Il se surprit à sourire. Sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves avaient avec grande peine commencé les cours de la rentrée. Les garçons s'entraînaient sur le terrain de Quidditch sous le regard des filles. Le jeu prit fin. L'équipe de Fred avait lamentablement perdu part sa faute. La blonde décida de le charrier un peu et s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui cacha les yeux.

« J'ai jamais vu un mec si peu viril au foot ! »

Elle le taquinait sans cesse. Elle adorait ça, surtout avec Fred. Fred se retourna aussitôt, lui attrapant les poignets. Toujours ce contact si troublant.

« Ah ouais, je ne suis pas viril ?

- Bah excuse-moi, mais je pense être supérieure à toi en tout point.

- T'es sûr de toi là ?

- Ouais, je suis formelle. »

Il lâcha alors ses poignets et l'encercla par derrière de ses bras pour l'emprisonner dans son étreinte. Puis il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle riait aux éclats et lui aussi. Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Fred se retrouva penché au-dessus d'elle, mais il ne vit là qu'une occasion de plus de la toucher. Il lui prit les poignets et les plaça d'une seule main au-dessus de la tête de la tigresse qui faisait tout pour se libérer. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Ose dire encore une fois que je ne suis pas viril !

- Tu ne l'es pas ! »

Son autre main fondit sur elle pour lui chatouiller les côtes. Pendant ce temps, les gars les regardaient allongés là, par terre, rire aux éclats.

« Je te parie un gallion qu'ils vont sortir ensemble.

- Moi je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver, surtout venant de la part de Fred, répliqua Neville.

- Pari tenu ! Et cela implique même les bisous ! Murmura George à voix basse pour Neville. »

Les jours passèrent et les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent. Un soir de Septembre Fred tressait les cheveux de la belle avec une grande concentration. Assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, Eden était adossée à lui. Son dos était appuyé contre les genoux de Fred et elle chantait.

« C'est trop dur ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites, vous les filles pour le faire toute seule sans aide...

- C'est une question de talent, chéri.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas une femme, moi ! Si tu peux m'appeler Dieu, ça mirait mieux.

- Tu n'as pas pris un peu le melon part hasard ?

- Guenon !

- Abruti ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils adoraient se chercher, ça rendrait les choses plus excitantes même si aucun des deux ne l'avouait. Un peu plus loin dans la salle Neville et George complotaient. Lee semblait intéressé par l'idée et Ginny ainsi que Johanna s'enthousiasmaient. Il avait un plan pour rapprocher Eden et Fred.

« Faites-moi un peu confiance. Ça va marcher. Puis même si ça ne marche pas, au pire, ils vont en rigoler.

- Ok. On commence quand ?

- Demain soir dans la tour d'astronomie. »


	2. Attirance et jalousie

- Allez viens Didi. Ça sera marrant.

- Bon ok. Mais je ne connais pas les règles...

- Je vais t'apprendre. Allez, passe moi le mascara maintenant.

Ginny Weasley, du haut de son mètre soixante, venaient de convaincre Eden de rejoindre toute la troupe des 7es années en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour un jeu très à la mode dans le monde sorcier. La bouteille. Eden redouter ce jeux, il lui rappelait un peu trop ses jeux moldu. Une heure plus tard, les filles étaient arrivées dans la salle pleine à craquer. Mickaël Bree avait réussi à se procurer de l'alcool dans les cuisines et une radio pour la musique.

- Ils sont là.

Les filles s'approchèrent et s'assirent en rond par terre la ou les garçons leur avaient gardé une place. Fred étant à la gauche de Eden, elle se détendit. Il lui offrit un sourire qui lui rendit tout son courage pour la suite. Le problème avec les jumeaux, c'est qu'il était très enjôleur. On ne savait jamais vraiment s'il draguer pour le plaisir de séduire ou parce que une fille leur plaisait. Eden avait très vite remarqué cet aspect de leurs personnalités. Tout comme le faîte d'être capable de distinguer Fred de Georges.

Évidement, lorsqu'elle regarder Fred ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que si elle observer George. Mais part leur posture, leurs façons de parler ainsi que quelques différences physiques a peine perspective les différencier étaient un jeu d'enfant. Eden s'était vite rendu compte que tout espoir était inutile. Âpres tout, ils avaient tellement de filles à leurs pieds.

Le jeu commençait et les rires éclatèrent. Lee venait de faire le poirier dans toute la salle, Ginny avoua qu'elle dormait encore avec son doudou. Chose que Eden savait depuis longtemps. Puis une chose se produisit. Lors d'un excès de rire Fred avait posé sa main sur celle d'Eden. Mais au lieu de retirer la sienne, Eden prit la main de Fred dans la sienne comme ci de rien n'était. Celui-ci exerça une légère pression sur la sienne. Fred été aux anges. Pendant ce temps Eden se demandait si cette action avait été volontaire de la part du beau roux.

- Fred, c'est à toi ! S'exclamaient Ginny et Lee.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Neville.

- Euh... Action ! Dit Fred avec appréhension.

Georges se pencha alors vers Neville et Ginny. Après un court moment, il annonça :

- Tu vois toutes ses filles dans la pièce ? Nous ordonnons d'aller embrassait celle que tu trouves la plus belle de toute. Mais attention pas un petit bisou de deux secondes. Ça serait trop facile. Nous, on veut un baiser de cinéma d'une minute au moins !

Quelques filles qui avaient entendu le défi de Fred aux alentours bombèrent un peu plus la poitrine. Eden était partagée entre le rire et la jalousie. Elle d'apprécier guerre de voir son Freddy embrassait comme ça une fille sous ses yeux bien qu'il ne sorte pas avec elle.

- Bon bah au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me lever !

Il avait dit ça en rigolant, mais Eden ne rigolait pas. Johanna était juste à côté de lui et c'était une fille séduisante. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle sentit soudainement la main de Fred se décoller de la sienne et senti qu'il lui releva le menton. Les lèvres de Fred atteignirent les siennes. La main gauche de Fred alla caresser la joue d'Eden. Son baiser se voulait doux. Ce geste lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur que la blonde le rejette. Puis à sa grande surprise, elle répondit à son baiser. La terre ne tourna plus pendant une seconde, une heure, un mois. Peu importe Fred s'en fichait. Il goûter les lèvres de la fille qui avait commencé peu à peu a envahi son esprit et elle ne le repousser pas, au contraire. Une odeur de menthe et de rosée monta à son cerveau. Ses lèvres étaient si pulpeuses, si délicates. Il sentit son souffle chaud d'entre ses lèvres ainsi que sa respiration saccadée. Lui ferais-je de l'effet ? Le cœur de Fred s'emballa de plus belle.

- Hum hum,

Neville venait de s'éclaircir la gorge de façon peut naturel. D'un même mouvement, Eden et Fred se décolèrent. Leur bulle venait de se briser. Reportant leur attention sur Neville, Fred rangea ses deux mains dans ses poches. Fred et Eden avaient maintenant tout deux le rouge aux joues. Il avait peur de reprendre la main de la blonde après se baiser. Les garçons avaient réussi leurs coups. Fred n'avait plus qu'à faire le reste du travail. Le jeu reprit de plus belle, mais bientôt Eden se leva et expliqua qu'elle allait se coucher. En grand galant, Fred se proposa de la raccompagner puisqu'il fallait traverser le parc et remonter tout le château pour accéder à leurs dortoirs respectifs en pleine nuit.

- Prend ma veste, tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Eden porter une robe de coton blanc avec une ceinture dorée juste en dessous de sa poitrine pour souligner son décolleté. Même habiller simplement Fred trouvait qu'elle avait une certaine élégance.

- Merci.

Avec un grand sourire, Eden se hissa jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Fred. Un baiser si proche du coin de ses lèvres, que Fred regretta de ne pas avoir tourné la tête pour l'embrasser sans restriction. Ils recommencèrent à marcher en parlant de choses et d'autres sans jamais faire référence au baiser.

- Alors, le baiser avec mon frère, c'était comment ?

- Ginny ! Rouspète Eden

- Bah quoi, vous êtes embrassé pendant 5 minutes au moins ! Puis t'es ma meilleure amie et c'est mon frère, donc j'ai le droit de savoir !

Il, c'était écoulé 2 semaines depuis cette fameuse soirée. Et Eden le sentait bien, entre elle et lui tout été resté de même. Toutefois, la blonde finit part avouer à Ginny que ça avait été le moment le plus fantastique qu'elle avait connu depuis bien longtemps.

- Ça t'a plu alors ! T'es amoureuse ma vielle.

- Oui, mais pas lui et c'est bien la source du problème, il me prend comme sa petite sœur...

- Peut être pas, tu sais. J'ai jamais vu mon frère se comportait de cette manière. Certes, il n'est pas trop entreprenant, mais je suis sur qu'il n'ose rien faire. Lui qui est si dragueur d'habitude ! Il te respect trop ma vielle ou alors il a peur de ta réaction. Parce que l'ais déjà vu allait embrasser plusieurs filles a pleine bouche, comme ça d'un coup !

- Ouais... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'entendre parler de ses ex Gin. Mais que dois-je faire alors ?

- Tu viens à la maison pour les vacances de Noël chez nous ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas trop le choix. J'ai reçu un hibou de maman me demandant de t'inviter. J'ai un plan d'attaque. En attendant, je te conseille d'être plus tactile avec lui.

Eden était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Fred ne fera pas le premier pas si elle ne montrait pas plus d'intérêt à ses gestes. Elle se dirigea alors à l'autre bout de la cour pour joindre les gestes à la parole. Fred la regarda et sans un mot, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Le geste avait semblé naturel. Fred la serra encore plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il continuer de discuter avec Lee sans prêter attention au regard de son frère qui les observer, un sourire mutin en coin de la bouche. Puis au fur à mesure que le temps passer, Fred emmena Eden faire des promenades pour parler de tout et de rien. Bientôt, quelques semaines plus tard, il lui prit discrètement la main alors qu'ils, c'était installé au bord du lac avec tout le groupe. Puis se fut Fred qui prit Eden dans les bras lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendit pas. Il était dans la grande salle, Eden parlait debout en face de Ginny des cours qu'elle avait eues quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Fred lui encercla la taille d'un geste tendre. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et resta là. Eden finit par entremêler ses doigts aux siens qui reposaient sur son ventre. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas être troublé par cette approche.

Puis au fur et mesure que le temps passer, Fred lui donna un surnom affectueux. Ma puce. Il était sorti comme ça de sa bouche alors qu'il lui demandait simplement si elle comptait les accompagner le week-end prochain à Prée-au-lard. La veille du départ en vacances de Noël approcha. Tout le monde était autour de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Eden venait de rentrée de son cours de potion. Voyant des yeux qu'aucune place n'était libre, elle s'avança discrètement face à Fred, qui était en grande conversation avec George, assis sur un grand fauteuil. C'est alors qu'elle passa les bras autour du cou de Fred et s'assit sur ses genoux, en se blottissant. Fred l'entoura de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux couleur soleil. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes sans bouger ni parler. C'était si inattendu de sa part pensa Fred, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Une heure plus tard, il sentit les forces d'Eden la quittait.

Elle dormait profondément dans ses bras. Sans bruit, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit dans le dortoir des filles. Ginny le laissa passer sans trop de questions. Il s'allongea sur son lit et lui embrassa le front.

- Bonne nuit ma puce. Et parti.

Le Terrier. Cette grande maison penchée était merveilleuse aux yeux d'éden. Ils étaient arrivés y à deux jours pour les vacances de Noël. La mère des Weasley était la personne la plus gentille de toute. Son mari était passionné de moldu, de se faite, Eden était harcelé de question à propos de leur mode de vie mais cela la fit rire. Bien que la famille Weasley fût une grande famille leurs enfants avaient tous leurs chambres séparées. C'est pourquoi Eden dormait seule dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill. Mais ce soir, elle avait prévu de faire au saut dans la chambre de Fred avant de prendre sa douche. C'était Ginny qui lui avait donné l'idée quelques heures plus tôt.

Tu vas dans sa chambre, tu fais style de discuter de tout et rien et tu te rapproches de lui doucement et tu verras bien. Mais si mon frère ne répond pas faudra penser à lui demander s'il est devenu gay. - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? - Bah si un mec de son âge ne succombe pas aux avances d'une fille comme toi, dans sa chambre, a l'abri des regards, je ne vois pas ce qui reste à faire. C'est peu être un peu tiré part les cheveux, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter !

Eden se tenait devant la chambre de Fred. Il était 23 heures. Elle toque à la porte et entendit Fred répondre d'entrée. Sa chambre était belle. Spacieuse, avec un lit deux places et des photos accrochées partout. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle cacher juste ce qu'il fallait. Il adopter une attitude sexy décontractée qui s'évanouit aussitôt de son visage quand il vit que Eden Walt était dans sa chambre. La fille qui appréciait le plus était dans sa chambre et lui, il était vêtu que d'une serviette ! Eden rougit à la vision d'un Fred si dévêtu et se retourna. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le torse muscler et accueillant du jeune homme. Cela la fit sourire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Attend juste deux minutes que j'enfile quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était Ronald.

Eden s'approcha des photos accrocher en face d'elle. Il y avait des photos de tous ses amis et une photo d'elle. Elle dans ses bras. Elle ne savait même pas qu'une photo avait été prise à son insu, mais le faite qu'il l'ai accroché la toucha. Soudain, elle sentit sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque et son parfum si envoûtant. Il s'était rapproché derrière elle.

- C'est Lee qui a pris la photo. Il me l'envoyer par courrier hier.

- On est magnifique dessus.

Eden se retourna pour observer Fred de plus près. Puis l'atmosphère changea. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait que un short de coton. Il l'a regardé intensément. Elle était bouleversée par ce regard. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapide.

La main libre de Fred alla se placer doucement derrière la nuque d'Eden et son autre main alla se placer sur la taille de cette dernière. Puis il se pencha et lui embrassa le cou avec tant de délicatesses ! La jeune fille se laissa faire et tendit un peu plus le cou en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace dans sa manœuvre de séduction. Oui Fred était en train de la draguer. Le cœur de se dernier battait la chamade, il avait remarqué le geste de sa belle qui l'invite à continuer. Avec une infinie délicatesse, les mains de Fred commencer à caresser Eden. Il avait glissé sa main droite sous le débardeur de la fille pour la placer au bas de son dos. L'autre commença à parcourir son visage en prenant bien soin d'éviter ses lèvres. Il avait envie d'elle. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Il l'embrassa alors son visage. Il commença par les pommettes et descendit sous sa gorge. Eden sentit alors, Fred avait envie d'elle. Elle sentait cette bosse contre sa jambe, mais cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait désirée et abandonnée dans ses bras. Tout doucement Fred remonta le long de sa gorge et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Eden ! La salle de bains est libre ! S'exclame Mme Weasley de la cuisine. - Je devrais peut-être y aller, si ta mère rentre maintenant...

Elle avait murmuré ses paroles avec tant d'amertume. Fred se mordit la lèvre. Une minute de plus et il l'aurait embrassé. Ce n'était pas juste. Il l'a regardé s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce sans bruit. La fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût de Fred. Déjà, deux semaines, c'était écoulé depuis sa tentative de séduction. Eden n'avait pas réfréné ses envies, mais le garçon avait peur retenté sa chance. Après tout, c'était peu être un moment d'égarement pour elle.

Ils étaient revenus au château ce soir là. Et comme d'habitude, la tour de Gryffondor était en émulation. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin d'occasion pour faire la fête. Eden lui souriait au loin. Elle était en compagnie de Johanna et Ginny qui sembler en grande conversation entre filles. Il décida de les laisser tranquille et alla se caler sur le canapé près de la cheminée. C'est là que une Charlotte ivre alla s'asseoir avec lui. Elle était en 7e année et elle lui courait après depuis quelque temps. Elle avait de toute évidence trop bue. Elle, c'était assis pratiquement sur Fred. Cette fille lui aurait plu autrefois s'il n'avait pas rencontré Eden. Mais ce soir en particulier, il la trouva encore moins attirante qu'avant. Elle avait opté pour une mini-jupe indécente et un décolleté si plongeant qu'on n'avait pas de peine à deviner les pourtours de sa poitrine. C'était vulgaire et il détestait ça.

- Si tu veux, on peut aller dans mon lit, joli cœur...

Elle avait dit ses paroles avec tant d'obscénité dans la voix. Mais elle était ivre et il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir pour çà. Il décida de se montrer poli en refusant gentiment ses avances. Il lui répondu qu'il ne voulait pas et fit un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour la repousser, mais Charlotte l'interpréta autrement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Fred et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Fred surpris resta paralyser les yeux ouverts. Il reprit enfin ses esprits et repoussa la Gryffondor. Mais à se même moment, il vit la crinière blonde sortir de la salle commune à grand pas. Il tenta de se relever a grande peine et couru à son tour hors de la salle.

- Eden ! Attends-moi ...

C'était trop tard. Elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Eden était au bord des larmes. Les filles l'avaient vu partir en courant après avoir assisté au baiser de Fred et Charlotte. Aussitôt, elles s'étaient précipitées à la tour d'astronomie. Eden se cachait souvent là bas. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle et pleurer en silence.

- C'est qu'un imbécile. Un immonde crétin ! Allez dans les bras de cette pétasse !

- Laisse tomber Gin... J'en ai mare. Il ne me remarquera jamais de toute façon.

- Si, moi, j'ai un plan. - On ne peut pas dire que la première a été concluante !

- Fait nous confiance un peu !

- Oui, Johanna avait un plan et il allait marcher à coup sûr.

Pendant que Ginny sécher les larmes d'Eden, elle lui exposa. Rendre jaloux Fred. Pour cela, il suffisait de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir de ce qu'elle avait vu s'il lui en parlait. Ensuite, elle devait trouver le moyen de séduire un garçon de Gryffondor pour être sur que Fred la voit en train de flirt. Après tout, la jeune fille était désespérée et il lui suffisait seulement d'embrasser vite fait un garçon devant lui pour attirer son regard. Puis après tout, peut être qu'elle n'aurait à embrasser personne au final.

- Ok. Je pense que de toute façon, c'est la seule chance qui me reste.

Le lendemain Eden était affairé à la bibliothèque. Elle se concentrer sur un devoir lorsque quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière elle. Dean Thomas demandait son attention. Il est vrai qu'il était mignon mais dépourvu de cervelle.

Depuis quelque temps, la blonde avait remarqué ses regards appuyer envers elle et les regards mauvais que lui lançait Fred. Ce dernier avait prétendu ne pas l'aimer suite à une querelle sur le Quidditch. Il ferait sans doute l'affaire...

- Oui Dean ?

- Je me demander si tu voulais faire un tour dehors avec moi ?

- Oui bien sur, j'arrive.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc en train de discutait de la fête qui aurait lieu ce soir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Dean avait négligemment posé un bras sur la taille de la blonde qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle n'aimait pas ce contact, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle savait pertinemment que Fred se trouver près du lac à cette heure de la journée. Avant la fin de la cloche Dean, la serra brièvement dans ses bras et s'en alla. Il ne cacher pas du tout ses intentions de l'embrasser, mais Eden avait décidé d'y répondre ce soir devant tout le monde pour que Fred voie la scène avec certitude.

En allant en cours, elle vit le roux la stopper dans sa marche. Il s'était figé devant elle les pieds bien encrés dans le sol. Son regard lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait les bras croiser sur sa poitrine chose inhabituelle, mais qui lui rappela la posture de Molly lorsque l'orage n'étaient pas loin.

- On m'a dit que tu sortais avec Dean.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Fred. Et non, je ne sors pas avec Dean.

- ... Oui, ça ne me regarde pas, mais c'est un abruti et un obsédé Eden. Ce n'est pas un mec pour toi !

- Et pourquoi Dean ne serais pas un mec pour moi selon toi ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il a autre chose dans la tête que des simples bisous.

- Ha oui ! Et bah voyons, moi, je ne me fais pas astiquer part charlotte la chaudasse du château au moins !

- Mais... Mais... Çà n'avait rien à voir et je ne voulais pas qu'elle...

- T'as rien d'autre à répondre ? Elle l'avait stoppé en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- ... S'il te plaît ne le revois pas. Ou sinon, je ne te considérais pas mieux que Charlotte, à chercher les ennuis comme ça !

La gifle partie si vite que Fred fut pris au dépourvu. Bien qu'elle ne le blesse pas physiquement, cette baffe l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot, ni bouger.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu penser que tu étais spécial.

Elle avait craché ses mots avec tant de froideurs que se fut le coup de couteau en trop qui acheva Fred. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il ne chercha même pas à la cacher. Il avait été trop loin. Il avait franchi la limite à ne pas franchir. La jeune femme était partie sans accorder un regard en arrière au Gryffondor. Fred en resta s'en voix. Elle était en colère contre lui. Elle avait pour la première fois haussée le ton contre lui et l'avait même giflé. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Pourtant, son frère l'avait prévenu de ne pas lui parlait de Dean. Il avait su aussitôt que Fred ne serait pas resté calme et cohérent face à sa jalousie naissante. Il avait appris leur étreinte part Alicia qui c'était fait un malin plaisir à dire du mal sur Eden pendant le cours de potion.

Le soir venu, il ne ce n'était toujours pas parler depuis ce court dialogue dans les couloirs. Il la regardait du coin des yeux rire à toutes les plaisanteries du garçon qui lui avait pris sa place. Elle souriait. Quelque chose était différent dans son sourire. L'amour ? Non Fred ne voulait pas le croire. C'était un sourire nerveux. Oui, un sourire nerveux parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tout simplement. Il s'en convaincu et décida de reportais son attention sur autre chose lorsque des exclamations retentir dans la pièce. Les mecs sifflaient et les filles gloussaient. Ce que vit Fred fut une vision d'horreur à ses yeux.


	3. Amitié ou amour ?

Des Le cœur de Fred se serra un peu plus. Il avait mal et ne s'y attendait absolument pas. C'était comme si, on avait arraché une partie de son âme pour la piétiner inlassablement. Ça aurait dû être lui à la place de cet abruti de Dean ! Mais il n'avait pas saisi sa chance après tout. Où peut être qu'il n'en avait jamais eu aucune de toute façon. S'en était trop, il fallait qu'il parte. S'éloigner de cette fille qui venait de briser son cœur. Il monta le dortoir quatre à quatre si vite que personne ne le vit s'en aller. Il s'adosse alors à son lit et pleura. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. C'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui de voir sa belle embrassait un autre. Il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'elle a espéré si elle ne le voyait même pas. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, il ne prêta même pas attention au bras réconfortant qu'il l'entourait.

- Freddy... Je suis sur qu'elle ne l'aime pas...

Cette nuit là, Fred pleura encore et encore. Il ne dormit pas, trop conscient de sa douleur. De son cœur brûlait à vif. Les garçons le forcèrent de force à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mais c'est sans grande conviction que Fred les suivit. À la grande table Eden mangeait en compagnie de Dean et de Ginny. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent s'asseoir 3 mètres avant pour éviter ce supplice à Fred. Eden fuyait le regard de son roux. Tout ne ce n'était pas passé comme prévu. Fred n'avait sans doute rien vu et maintenant, elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour parler à Dean sur ses vraies motivations à n'avoir pas repoussé ses avances si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. La journée se passa avec lenteur, s'étirant de plus en plus en minute. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au soir que Fred et Eden se parlèrent. Il, c'était percuté en empreignant le même chemin dans les couloirs.

- Salut ma puce, euh... Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Donc comme ça, tu sors avec Dean ?

Il avait murmuré ses paroles dans un souffle.

- Je ne sais pas si on sort vraiment ensemble, tu sais.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que lui prétend, il le... Eden !

Eden venait tout juste de s'évanouir. Elle avait eu cette visite qu'elle regrettée tant. Et elle venait de s'évanouir devant Fred, lui a qui tout prit, elle voulait cacher la vérité. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit blanc dans une pièce terme et neutre. L'infirmerie. Elle déplace son regard vers la gauche et vit Fred qui la fixait intensément.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, c'était sans doute de la fatigue.

- Non. Je ne pense pas parce que les gens ne se convulsent pas quand ils dorment.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi... C'est juste que je dus faire un cauchemar

- oui si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, quand je t'ai amené ici, Madame Pomfresh a du retiré ta chemise pour t'examiner.

- Et tu as regardé ? Le ton de Eden était sec et abrupt.

- Oui et j'ai vu des traces... Des cicatrices plus exactement.

- Oh ça, c'est quand j'étais petite, tu sais-je monter souvent aux arbres et tombé.

- Ok. Elle lui mentait. Il le savait parce que la fille n'aurait jamais accepté que n'importe quel garçon profite de sa nudité lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Au lieu de ça, elle avait vite fait l'impasse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer une fois de plus avec elle.

Les jours passèrent depuis cet incident. L'ambiance entre les deux adolescents était froide mais polie. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelque mot. Fred supportait mal la présence de Dean auprès de la blonde. Étrangement, elle semblait peinée d'être en sa compagnie. Cette pensée réchauffa un peu le cœur du rouquin, après tout ce n'était peu être qu'une histoire de jours ! Eden n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait ça uniquement pour faire réagir Fred. Et maintenant, elle tenait la main de Dean en direction de la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais tout à-coup, Dean se figea sur place.

- Regarde Didi, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Çà te dirait de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

- ... Comment tu oses me parler comme ça ?!

Eden fut choqué et paralyser sur le coup. Mais Dean ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Il la plaqua subitement contre le mur de force. Elle se débâtit, mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Sa main se glissa si brutalement sous son chemisier que les boutons sautèrent un peu partout.

- Non ... Lâche-moi... Je t'en supplie...

- Tu laisses Weasley te toucher, mais pas les autres ? Ce n'est pas gentil de pas partager !

Il arracha son soutien-gorge avec force. Eden se débattit, mais il la frappa si fort au visage que sa tête heurta avec violence le mur. Fred et son groupe arrivaient à l'instant d'arriver dans le couloir d'habitude désert. Ils venaient, en une fraction de seconde, assister à toute la scène. Il ne fallait pas plus de temps à Fred pour réagir. Son corps avait pris le pas sur le cerveau. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur un Dean qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Il fallait qu'il meure. Fred le désirée éperdument. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il devait prendre soin d'elle pas là faire souffrir. Il était dans un tel état de rage que chaque partie du corps de Dean Thomas était rouée de coups. Des cris et des bras le ramène à la réalité. Neville et Lee le soulevèrent loin de la portée de sa victime.

Dean était méconnaissable. Le sang formait de grandes flaques partout, son visage était tuméfié et sa jambe droite formait un angle peu naturel.

- Plus jamais tu ne touches à ma copine ! Sinon la prochaine fois, je te tue !

Un peu plus loin, Eden était inconsciente dans les bras de Ginny à moitié nue. Du sang perlait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et un filet rouge s'égoutter de l'arrière de son crâne. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Allongée sur un lit blanc, elle reconnut l'endroit comme étant l'infirmerie. Elle mit du temps cependant à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tout autour de son lit, ses amis la regarder d'en air inquiet.

- Freddy ...

Ils se regardèrent tous sans dire un mot. Le prénom du garçon était sorti instinctivement de sa bouche. Elle s'inquiéter pour lui. La dernière image qu'elle avait eue de lui, c'était un Fred avec un visage déformer par la rage qui frapper et frapper encore Dean. Elle l'avait entendu dire quelque chose, mais n'avait pas pu saisir les paroles alors que l'obscurité l'avait enveloppée de ses bras. Se fût Ginny qui rompra soudain le silence.

- Il est dans le couloir. On était trop nombreux à ton chevet du coup, madame Pomfresh là fait attendre dehors.

Eden savait ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'avait pas envi d'en parler. Pas avec eux en tout ça. Pas tout de suite. Devant le silence buté de cette dernière, Ginny rajouta : elle, mais Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

La blonde, c'était exprimé d'une voix blanche. Elle redoutait les traits de son visage, mais avait éperdument besoin de sa présence à lui. Le groupe de Gryffondor sorti de l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit. Pendant quelque seconde interminable Eden attendit.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Fred était la debout, à deux mètres de son lit. Sa chemise était en sang et ses lèvres trembler. La douleur sur les traits de Fred lui fit mal au cœur. Dans une tentative d'affection Eden lui sourira faiblement. Elle ne voulait pas voir son si beau visage triste. Fred courut et se précipita alors dans les bras de sa belle qui lui avait ouvert. Il la serra si fort, qu'Eden avait l'impression de transmettre un peu de sa peine sur ses épaules. Elle craqua. Elle pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Ça lui fit du bien. Le garçon était venu s'allongeait auprès d'elle sur le lit. Ses bras entrelacés étroitement. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées d'elles même. Il lui susurrant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille tout en la berçant. Elle se sentait apaiser quand il était là.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennui pour m'avoir protéger...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai toujours envie de le tuer. Si je le revois, il est mort.

- Freddy, je n'aime pas quand tes comme ça...

- Excuse moi ma puce. - Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu avais totalement raison. Il porta sa main qui tenait la sienne à ses lèvres.

- Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Mais pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas Fred.

- N'en parlons plus.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Fred ne quitta pas Eden. Toute l'école avait eu vent de l'histoire et plus personne n'eut de parole déplaçait envers la blonde. Surtout après avoir appris l'accès de rage de son protecteur. Tous les soirs, il la prenait dans ses bras sur le grand canapé et la serra tout contre lui. Leurs mains ne se quitter plus. Eden plongeait son visage dans son cou et respirait pendant des heures le parfum de son ange gardien. Parfois, Fred se penchait et déposait de tendre baiser sur sa nuque, ce qui suffisait à faire frissonner la jeune fille. Un soir alors que les derniers occupants avaient quitté la salle, Eden se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son Fred.

- Chut calme me, toi, je suis là.

- Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule cette nuit... Je fais trop de cauchemars.

- Mais tu n'ai pas toute seule dans le dortoir ma puce.

- Les filles n'osent plus me parlais, elles se pensent responsable de m'avoir laissé seul l'autre jour.

- Alors dors avec moi.

Fred était plus que sérieux. Il ne supportait pas la voir pleurer. Il attendit tout de fois avec patience sa réponse.

- Oui

Il la souleva alors du canapé et l'emmena dans le dortoir le plus haut de la tour. C'était un dortoir abandonné depuis des années, au moins là haut ils seront tranquilles. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec leurs camarades dans le même lit sans les déranger. Il la déposa sur l'unique lit et parti. Il revenu cinq minute plus tard avec un de ses tee-shirts et un short à la main.

- Tiens met ça. Tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Puis il se retourna et attendit poliment qu'Eden revête les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés. Une fois les vêtements du garçon mirent, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi les garçons ne sont pas tous comme toi avec les filles ? Aussi bon et généreux...

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle avait regretté aussitôt ses paroles. Fred avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit.

- Allez hop au lit ! Il la rejoignit sous les couvertures et se colla à elle comme ci de rien n'était. Il ne se passa rien cette nuit-là. Mais Eden dormis du sommeil sans rêve et quand elle se réveilla, elle vit que le garçon avait le sourire aux lèvres en dormant. Les jours suivants, se passèrent sans embûche. Fred montrait toujours autant d'attention envers elle. C'était samedi matin et tous les élèves s'attelaient à prendre leurs petits déjeuners dans la grande salle. Eden était assise à côté de Fred comme à son habitude. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent arrivée Charlotte. Eden se contracta à son approche. Elle avait embrassé Fred quelque semaine auparavant. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de se retournait pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de revoir tes critères à la baisse, beau gosse. Tu sais sortir avec une traînée ne feras pas monter ta côte de popularités. Moi si tu veux, je peux te faire passer la nuit de tes rêves sans demander à être payé !

- Écoute Charlotte, je ne revois pas mes critères à la baisse, mais à la hausse. Et je te conseille tout de suite de prendre tes jambes à ton cou avant que je m'énerve réellement. La prochaine fois que tu dis du mal de ma copine, je te fais la peau. Compris ?

Personne n'ajouta rien. Fred, c'était rendu compte de son lapsus, mais décida de faire comme ci de rien était, Eden non plus ni fit référence. Le soir arriva vite. Les garçons s'attardaient dans la salle commune. BOOM !

Le bruit provenait du dortoir des filles. Il avait résonné dans la salle commune à la vitesse d'une balle. Sans réfléchir, ils se levèrent tout muni de leurs baguettes en haut des marches et entrèrent dans la chambre. Ginny était allongée par terre se tenant le bras. Un peu plus loin, les filles revêtues de leurs robes de chambre regardaient une Eden se débattant de toutes ses forces dans son lit. Elle avait les yeux fermer et des larmes couler surs ses joues.

- Écartez-vous ! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?! C'est une sorcière, je, vous rappel. Si vous tenez trop près d'elle, elle risque de vous agresser amie ou pas.

- On a essayé de la calmer, mais elle se griffe de partout...

En effet du sang perlait sur les draps. En examinant d'un peu plus près la scène, elle avait lacéré ses bras par des coups de griffe. Fred ne réfléchit pas davantage et s'avança. Il fut propulsé par une force magique à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva et répéta l'opération. Après le quatrième essai, il peut enfin atteindre la sorcière. Il la prit dans ses bras avec force pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre.

- C'est moi ma puce. Tout va bien se n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Son corps fit une dernière embardée et se décontracter. Elle finit alors part ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- Freddy...

- Viens, je t'emmène faire un tour pour prendre l'air.

Ils s'étaient aventurés non loin du potager d'Agrid le garde-chasse. Ils étaient assis sur le perron, mais ne se regardaient pas. La lune se refléter sur leurs visages, leurs mains s'entrelacer et leurs épaules se frôler.

- Dis-moi.

- Je rêver de Dean... Je revivais la scène, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je me sens si sale, tu comprends ? Après tout, je ne vaux peut-être pas mieux que Charlotte comme tu la dis l'autre jour.

- Ma puce... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour mais comprends que j'étais jal... Inquiet pour toi. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose aussi. Tu faisais comme la dernière fois quand t'avais tes convulsions.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça s'il te plaît.

Et ils restèrent là jusqu'au levée du jour sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, sans était ainsi depuis toujours. Ils se décidèrent à bouger à grand regret pour aller prendre leurs douches. Fred avait la finale de Quidditch dans quelques heures seulement. Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis pour voir la rencontre final. Les Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le match fut le plus beau de l'année. Fred et Georges avaient tellement bien manié leurs battes qu'ils avaient envoyées tout leur adversaire à l'infirmerie. Leurs équipes leur devaient la victoire. Au moment de sortir des vestiaires tous se précipitèrent dans la tour pour fêter la victoire. Tous sauf une élève. Elle avait disparu de la foule peu après l'annonce du résultat final. Il la cherchait partout des yeux. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Eden les gars ?

- Si, elle est montée dans le dortoir du 3e étage. Tu sais celui qui est abandonné. Elle était seule.

Elle avait choisi de s'éloigner des autres, de la fête. Le dortoir des filles du 3e étage était le plus haut de la tour Gryfondor. Au moins ici, elle ne pouvait pas être retrouvée puisqu'il était abandonné depuis des années. Elle ne voulait pas l'être. Les draps lui offraient une protection face à se monde si cruelle. Les souvenirs de son enfance. De se secret si lourd a porté. Elle ne voulait que personne ne voie cette faille ouverte si profondément en elle. Cette faiblesse qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours garder secrète à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle était toujours enfouie au fond du lit quand soudainement, on frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

- Eden ? Tu es ici ma puce ? S'enquit la voix de Fred avec une nuance d'angoisse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondre après tout ? L'éclat de ses sanglots avait trahi ma présence, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas être ici. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma aussitôt. Eden sentit une pression sur le lit. Fred s'était assis dos à elle.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bah pour te trouver. Je m'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais. La fête sans toi ne me dit rien si tu n'es pas là.

- Mais c'est ta fête, c'est ton équipe qui a gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir tes amis...

- C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être.

Sans prévenir, il souleva la couverture pour se glisser à ses côtés. Il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait un peu froid. Il se blottit tendrement tout contre elle en passant ses mains liées autour de sa taille. Son contact l'apaiser. Dès qu'il était près d'elle tout l'illuminé. S'en était ainsi depuis le début. Mais le savait-il ? Savais t'il a quel point elle l'aimait ? Oui, c'est vrai, elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, et cela, depuis le premier regard. Tout ce qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle, c'est que ses gestes tendres étaient bien plus que des marques d'affection envers une petite sœur qu'on protège. Elle ne vit pas la crisse de larme venir. Tous ses doutes et toutes ses angoisses à propos de ses sentiments envers lui, lui sauter à la gorge.

- Eh bien, tu nous fais un concours de pleur ? Tu es toute trempée ... Allez, vient contre tonton Fred.

Elle rit alors un peu entre deux sanglots. Il la retourna face à lui et la serra encore plus fort contre son torse. Sa main caressait ses cheveux. Il entremêlé instinctivement ses jambes aux siennes. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Il la tenait au chaud et ses larmes avaient arrêté de rouler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, béats de son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il sentait une odeur sucrée de fleur. Il la rendait folle.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Parler de quoi ?

- Bah de ce qui te met dans cet triste état ...

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec tant de tendresses qu'elle en fut surprise.

- Je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre Fred. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Peur de faire un geste malheureux, de te blesser. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes quoi que se soit, mais je t'apprécie tellement que j'aie peur de souffrir.

Elle avait exprimé cette peur tout haut. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris... Elle espère qui n'a pas saisi l'importance de ses sentiments envers lui. Ni celle du message. Que se passerait-il s'il comprenait ? L'embrasserait-il ou partirait-il à cause de sa trahison envers leur amitié. Le silence s'installa quelque seconde puis il parla d'une voix basse et tremblante.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus.

Elle sentit soudain sa bouche se frayer un chemin sur mon front. Il y déposa un simple petit baiser. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se dit que tout était perdu. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, rien de moins rien de plus. Le désarroi s'empara d'elle, mais il fit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendit pas. Sans prévenir sa main atteignit sa joue et il se pencha vers elle... Elle sentit son souffle brûlant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il la fixer de ses yeux azur, un regard si intense qu'elle en perdit les mots. Un regard avec lequel personne ne l'avait jamais regardé. Le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire. Qui parlais à la place des mots eux même. Il l'aimait et il voulait l'embrasser. Il attendait un signe de sa part, quelque chose qui enlèverait cette barrière invisible entre eux.

- Je t'aime.


	4. Révélation

Les mots étaient partis de sa bouche plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans un murmure à peine audible. Ses mots étaient parvenus à ses oreilles tout de fois. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres et il se pencha. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle perdit pied. Son baiser était tellement chargé d'émotion qu'elle en imploser elle-même. Elle le lui rendit. Il était tellement tendre et doux. Bientôt ses mains encerclèrent mon visage pour allaient se perdre dans mes boucles blondes. Il embrasser divinement bien et c'était leur premier vrai baiser. Bientôt leurs langues se mêlèrent et tout s'intensifia. Il avait attrapé sa nuque de sa main gauche et caresser le visage de l'autre. Elle sentit peu à peu le poids de son corps contre le sien, elle avait chaud et elle sentait chaque battement affoler de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Elle sentit l'envie monter en elle. L'envie folle d'arracher tous ses vêtements inutiles. Mais elle ne me put s'empêcher de rompre le contact.

Mordillant sa lèvre au passage, il se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda en silence.

- Quoi ? Je suis si mauvais ? Tu veux que je parte ? J'aurais peu être pas du...

Sa voix était brisée. Il paniquer et cela se ressentait. Son regard était affolé et ses mains trembler. Mon dieu, ce visage si innocent et aimant la fit fondre. Il resta en suspend à ses mots qui mirent du temps à faire surface.

- Non. Reste avec moi. J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi.

Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur sa bouche. Il était heureux. Il avait osé faire le premier pas et maintenant, elle était dans ses bras. Il la plaqua alors brusquement contre le matelas et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Emprisonnant ses lèvres de nouveau sous ses gémissements d'allégresse. Elle sentait son bassin pesait sur le sien et l'entraîner dans son mouvement. Il embrasser maintenant la peau de son coup avec tant de sensualités ! Elle prit alors les devants et glissa ses mains sous son tee short. Le remontant légèrement, il comprit le signal et l'enleva en le jetant par terre. Il se pencha sur elle pour continuer son supplice. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous son débardeur et ses seins étaient cajolés par ses caresses. Il sentit chaque parcelle de sa peau intensément. Elle avait froid, il le sentait sous ses mains. Sa poitrine, c'était durci. Il enleva alors le débardeur et déposa ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Elle gémit de plus belle. Elle le désirait comme jamais elle avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre. Ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine de toute part tout comme ses baisers, bientôt, il descendit encore plus bas sur son bassin. Il la déshabilla sous ses baisers et ses effleurements. Bientôt, il n'eut plus de vêtements non plus. Fred descendit alors encore plus loin et embrassa l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle s'arc-bouta avec temps de vigueur qu'il intensifia encore plus son va et viens avec sa langue. Elle était conquise. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui releva le visage de l'autre. Elle lui fit signe de revenir sur elle et il s'exécuta. Il lui prit alors la cuisse en la releva doucement et entra tout doucement en elle. Elle le sentait dans son être aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Collés nus l'un à l'autre, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il l'embrasser de plus en plus fort et elle fit de même. Leur désir était si grand qu'il aurait consumé tout sur son passage. La terre s'arrêta de nouveau de tourner. Lui, il n'y avait plus que lui et personne d'autre. Le ciel pouvait bien s'effondrer et les océans s'évaporer rien n'aurait changé ce magnifique moment. Il s'agrippa à elle comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Se noyait sous ses caresses délicates, son souffle se fit de plus en plus fort. Il l'embrassa sauvagement lorsqu'il finit part jouir en elle. Ils avaient explosé de plaisir à l'unisson. Ils ne se sont pas souciés du bruit qu'ils avaient fait, ni de ce que les autres ont pu entendre. Tout était parfait. Il l'embrassa encore une dernière fois et la fit basculer d'un coup de hanche sur lui pour qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre son torse.

Il lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille, des mots qu'elle n'avait entendus que dans ses rêves les plus fous :

- Je t'aime Eden, et cela, depuis le premier jour.

Ses forces me quittèrent soudain avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le moindre mot et c'est alors qu'elle s'endormit. Était-ce un rêve ? Elle était seule dans la chambre. La lumière du jour commencer à peine à percer dans le ciel. Fred n'était pas là. Elle vit ses affaires éparpiller sur le sol, mais pas de traces des affaires de Fred mise à part sa chemise bleue pale. Elle la saisit de bout des doigts et enfoui son visage à l'intérieur. Elle humait se saisissant parfum de fleur sucrée. De la cannelle, oui, c'est ça. Vanille et cannelle et une pointe de miel. Non se n'était pas un rêve, il était bien venu hier et j'avais avoué mes sentiments et lui aussi. Mon cerveau, ne, fit que un tour. Et s'il avait fui ? S'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit ou regretter de l'avoir touché ainsi ? Et il au courant de son secret ? Ses mains glissèrent dans les manches de la chemise pour finalement la mettre. Elle sentait si bon ! Elle ne voulait pas quitter se si beau rêve. Pas maintenant alors qu'il sembler si réel. La porte s'ouvrit puis claqua dans mon dos. Paniquer de me retrouvai sans-culotte ni rien d'autre sur le dos, face à une tierce personne, elle se retourna paniquer. Puis elle le vit. Lui, le seul et unique amour de sa vie. Il avait ce visage rayonnant que les enfants ont le matin de Noël. Torse nu, il avait enfilé son pantalon et tenais dans les mains un plateau débordant à craquer d'un déjeuner copieux ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Des pivoines, ses préférées.

- Tu portes ma chemise-là ?

- Oh euh... Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... Ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire se firent plus grand, plus doux. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Absolument pas, tu es si belle avec.

La matinée traîna en longueur, les minutes qui la séparaient de lui étaient interminables. Elle avait encore deux heures de cours après la métamorphose. La pause arriva. Elle me dirigea vers la grande salle, mais fut brusquement soulevée par-derrière. Une force masculine l'entraîna dans une salle déserte. Là ou personne ne pouvais les voir. Ses bras l'emprisonner et son souffle se faisait insistant sur ma nuque.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur.

Ils se cherchaient sans cesse. Lorsque ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, il n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser sauvagement à l'abri des regards. Ce n'était pas rare non plus qu'il l'entraîne dans les recoins sombres du château pour la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras. Il était le meilleur amant qu'une fille puisse désirer. Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines au paradis. Mais le moment de vérité approchée. Fred ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps à son jumeau sa joie jusqu'alors contenu. Eden non plus. Ne pas parler à sa meilleure amie était insoutenable. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table des Gryffondor quand Lee Jordan poussa subitement un cri.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neville

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Eden et Fred !

- Oui, c'est bien nous. C'est cool que tu te souviennes de nos noms. Je t'en suis reconnaissant Lee.

La réplique que venais de lâcher Fred fit rire tout le monde. Lorsque les éclats de voix retombèrent, Lee poursuivit.

- Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main sous la table à la bibliothèque et ...

- Quoi ? ! Tu vas à la bibliothèque, toi ?

Le jumeau de Fred avait parlé si fort que plusieurs têtes à la table voisine se retournèrent. Il sembler scandaliser que son Fred puisse connaître et fréquenter un endroit si malsain à ses yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fred planta son regard intense dans les yeux de son frère et déclara aux oreilles de tous :

- Oui et je sais lire figure-toi. Et Eden et moi, on est ensemble !

Le silence tomba. Puis se fut l'explosion à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde se leva. Le couple tant attendu s'était enfin formé. Les amis de Fred crié de joie. Ginny rouspète un bon moment pour pas avoir été tenu au courant. Les autres filles du dortoir aller bon train sur les commérages pour rependre au plus vite la nouvelle et des filles pleurer. Un attroupement de filles s'était formé non loin de l'effusion de joie et pleurer comme ci la fin du monde arrivais. C'était le fan-club des jumeaux. Le dernier des jumeaux, leur idole, leur fantasme et leur rêve venait de s'écrouler. Fred Weasley était pris. Pris par une fille débarquer y a un peu moins d'an seulement. Une fille de 6e année avait mi moins de un an à séduire le jeune homme quand d'autre y avait consacré leurs scolarités.

- Bah alors Eden, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Draco Malefoy venait de s'approcher de la table des Gryfondor. Il avait se sourire goguenard du Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à lancé une bombe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Draco.

- Eh bien, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu tomberais si bas. Mais bon après tout, tu es bien la fille de tes parents. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu as la marque des Mangemorts ?

Fred se retourna vers Eden qui semblait mortifier. L'heure était venue de dire toute la vérité. Personne ne parlait. Tous écouter avec attention l'échange entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

- Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

Fred s'adressait à la blonde. Il ne prêtait plus attention au garçon. Le silence tomba. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. L'effet qu'avaient eu les paroles de Malefoy était réussi. Il savait qu'elle serait obligée d'avouer qui elle était réellement.

- Tu le sais très bien. Je suis une fille de partisans des ténèbres. Et alors ? Tu crois que la vie était facile, que les voir faire le mal me faisait plaisir ? Il me maltraiter ! Et les cicatrices que tu as vues l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas tombé, c'est des brûlures de cigarette ! Fred s'en fichait après tout elle n'était pas responsable des actes de ses parents, mais ils se posaient plusieurs questions.

- Tu nous as dits que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. - Oui, c'est ce que je prétends. C'est ma couverture. Tu imagines le nombre de personnes qui voudrait me tuer en entendant ça ? Une fille de Mangemort ! Remarque ça changerait pas grand chose de me tuer maintenant ou d'attendre quelques mois...

- Quoi ?

Elle le regarda de son regard le plus triste. Elle devait lui dire toute la vérité. À lui, mais aussi a ses amis. Elle avait aimé la vie quelle avait mené avec eux. Il fallait qu'ils le sachent. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Fred attendit. Il avait du mal à assimiler autant d'information du même coup. Elle était une fille de Mangemort traquée et elle avait prédit sa mort dans quelque mois.

- Mes parents étaient des personnes aveugler part le pouvoir. Mais ils étaient lâches. Alors le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé de les punir pour avoir failli à leurs missions. Il les a tués. Je me suis retrouvée orpheline à ce moment-là. Voldemort ma alors prit et a fait une expérience sur moi. Depuis je peux voir des bouts de l'avenir. Il comptait faire de moi une arme. Mais heureusement l'ordre du phénix est venu me libérer juste après sa chute. L'ordre, ma donnée, une couverture et m'a placé en foyer.

- C'est donc ça tes convulsions et pertes de connaissance ?

Tout d'un coup Eden tomba, à genoux, secoué de sanglot. Elle redoutait la dernière partie de son récit. Ses amis n'avaient pas relevé son pouvoir particulier à entrevoir l'avenir, mais c'était ça qui faisait toute la différence.

- Oui, j'ai des visons de l'avenir, mais il faut que vous compreniez ce que cela implique. Chaque fois que je vois un bout du futur, ma vie raccourcie dangereusement. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Personne ne peut et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je l'ai vu retrouver sa puissance ! Il me cherche, il veut se servir de moi comme arme.

- Qu... Quoi ? Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu es voué à la mort bientôt ?

- Je ne survivrais pas jusqu'à mes 18 ans...

- Non, non, non, non ...

Fred s'écroula. La bombe venait d'être lâchée. Et elle faisait très mal. Sa copine était une fille de Mangemort et allait de toute manière mourir quoi qui se passe et elle lui avait caché... Il n'entendit plus les bruits aux alentours, le monde s'était figé autour de lui. Le temps, c'était arrêté.

- Eden, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse quand même ?

- Si Ginny. Je vais mourir bientôt.

Fred, c'était enfermé dans le dortoir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'en était pas sorti. Les personnes autour de lui restaient silencieuses face à son mutisme. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler à l'annonce d'Eden. Devait-il continué de la voir ou effacé tous ses moments de bonheur en sa présence. Il l'aimait, mais l'amour était-il plus fort que tout ? Tout se bousculer dans sa tête. Ok, elle était une fille de Mangemort. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de la condamnée pour les actes de ses parents. Oui, elle allait mourir. Mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Les larmes continuaient de franchir ses paupières. Cette histoire allait lui briser le cœur et il le savait. Quel que soit son choix, il finirait malheureux. Malheureux d'assistés à la mort de sa belle ou malheureux de vivre si loin d'elle. Le troisième jour, il prit sa décision.

C'est alors qu'il décida de sortir du dortoir, et descendit dans la salle commune. Il aperçut son frère jumeau au loin, près de la cheminée.

- George...

- Elle est dans la grande salle.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, il courut le plus vite possible. Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle. Il se tenait devant ses portes, frêle et tremblant. Sans plus, aucune hésitation ne pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était là, à quelque mètre à peine. Elle l'avait remarqué sa présence, mais ne fit rien. Le temps sembler s'être arrêté. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Fred, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me voir et c'est ...

Avant que la blonde n'ait pu finir la fin de sa phrase Fred avait posé un genou à terre face à elle et lui avait saisi les mains. La Gryffondor ne bougea plus, stupéfaite par la situation.

- Je me fiche que soit fille de telle ou telle personne. Je sais qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup non plus parce que dès le moment où tu t'en iras, mon cœur cessera de battre. Je ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps loin de toi. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidais de tout faire pour te rendre heureusement jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Eden, je sais que ça peut paraître précipité, mais veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un an était passé après la révélation d'Eden. Malgré cela, Fred avait décidé de rester auprès d'elle. Peu importe le temps qui leur restait ensemble, il en profiterait. De son côté, elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre que personne ne la rejetait. Elle une mourante. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce jour-là.

Un garçon nommait Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Le couple était resté soudé envers les épreuves. Elle avait dit oui à la demande en mariage de Fred et elle était tombée enceinte. Une petite fille était née. Espoir. Malheureusement, les visions n'avaient pas cessé, mais elle faisait comme ci de rien n'était. Fred aussi essayer de ne pas trop penser au triste moment qui les attendait. Mais ce jour arriva part un matin d'hivers. Eden avait refait un malaise et Fred s'était précipité à son chevet en laissant Espoir dans les bras de Molly. La petite fille n'avait que 2 mois.

- Mon amour, ça va allez comme toujours, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Non, C'est la fin, je le sens.

Eden avait horriblement maigri. Elle arrivait à peine à soulever ses bras tellement la force lui manquait. Fred ne versa pas de larme. La douleur dépassait bien les pleurs, elle était en train de lui faire ses adieux. Il avait eu si peu de temps ensemble, c'était injuste.

- Prend soin de notre fille. Ne la laisse pas se maquiller avant ses 16 ans et ne lui donne pas sucrerie entre les repas surtout.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais la voir grandir ! Je suis sur qu'il existe un moyen de ...

- Non Freddy, tu le sais bien. Soit courageux, tout ira bien. Soit heureux et sache que tu peux refaire ta vie avec une autre. C'est tout le bonheur que je te souhaite. Prend soin de mon bébé. Je t'aime pour toujours.

Son regard devint alors opaque. Elle ne bougea plus. Un sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres. Fred tenait toujours sa maigre main dans les siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi... Non, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas... Reste. Reste pour Espoir.

**J'ai ma petite idée pour faire une suite à cette histoire. Mais je ne le ferai pas sans review ! Et oui, je suis un peu découragé puisque je vois que des lecteurs lisent jusqu'au bout, mais ne me donnent pas leur avis ! Donc voilà, même un petit message fait toujours plaisir donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout si je dois continuer ! Bisous à vous :)**


End file.
